fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Tj's World
For a more in-depth view of this show, see Tj's World Wiki. ''Tj's World ''is an American animated television series created by TjsWorld2011 and Ntpockets. The show first premiered on Nickelodeon on June 12, 1999 with the episode "Pilot", which led to a series of half-hour episodes. TjsWorld2011 first conceived the show in late 1993 with his idea of "building a whole world" around his two characters, Tjdrum and Ccmater, early versions of the main characters. However, in 1995, changes were made to both characters, and he soon made more characters in the universe. The characters first appeared on Nickelodeon's the Oh Yeah! Cartoons show in August 1998. The cartoons were adapted into a half-hour television series in June 1999. The success of the show's premiere helped three spin-off series get made, titled Ccmater2, which premiered on June 24, 2000 and focuses on Ccmater2 and his other friend Mumsgirl99, Tj's World Kids, which premiered in 2002, and See Tj Run, which premiered in 2007 and finished its run in late 2012, as well as three feature films, Tj's World: Magical Adventure! A Tj-Tastic Movie, Tj's World: Across The 2nd Dimension and Tj's World: Modem Mayhem. On November 23, 2012, TjsWorld2011 stated that the show is only halfway through its lifecycle and will continue through 2015 so that he and his crew may focus on his new series, Mark and Kate. The show is currently on its seventeenth season as of November 2014. Development The show was first concieved by TjsWorld2011, then an animator at Collingtoons in the office of Ntpockets in 1993. The idea hit him after he came up with two characters, Tjdrum and Ccmater. They didn't look exactly like how they look today. But when the year 1995 came, a few changes were made to both characters. Soon after, TjsWorld2011 had come up with more characters, including Agentpeddle, IronInforcer, Peace Girl, SpawnColor and more. Tj's World ''first appeared on August 16, 1998 on the ''Oh Yeah! Cartoons show. That year, TjsWorld2011 submitted an email to the producers at his company, TjsWorld2011 Entertainment that they were working on a full version of the cartoon, and that they were trying to find a company to produce it. In 1999, Klasky Csupo and TjsWorld2011 Entertianment adapted Tj's World ''into a half-hour television series on Nickelodeon. The series was originally set to premiere in March 1999 with the pilot they showed to Nickelodeon earlier that year, ''Tj Reveals A Secret, but the episode was declined to be used by Nickelodeon (until it was finally preserved on the season 1 DVD in 2001). The producers of the show then decided to "go ahead" and air another first episode, "Pilot" on June 12, 1999. Premise The show takes place in the fictional city/neighborhood of 123 Tj's World, where Tjdrum and his roommate, Ccmater2, along with Tjdrum's sister Peace Girl have some adventures along Tjdrum and Ccmater2's other friends, Agentpeddle and IronInforcer; sometimes they also might battle their enemies, Santed Sailor, Jtmurd, Bob Beanson, Gree Guy and others. Broadcast The show has been picked up for 17 seasons on Nickelodeon. Films Paramount Pictures, in association with Nickelodeon Movies produced Tj's World: Magical Adventure! A Tj-Tastic Movie, a feature film based on the series. The film centers around how the boys forget SpawnColor's birthday, so they have to find him to make it up to him. A sequel to the film, Tj's World: Across The 2nd Dimension, was released on July 4, 2007, and tells about how Tjdrum and Ccmater2 accidentally find out that Agentpeddle is a secret agent and how they have to stop the Santed Sailor of the 2nd Dimension's robots before they take over our world. In October 2007, TjsWorld2011 confirmed that TjsWorld2011 Pictures was planning a reboot of the series, titled Tj's World, set for release in 2014, but it was cancelled in August 2012 because the film had a similar plot to ''Hey Arnold! The Movie'', yet another Nickelodeon film. However, it was announced that they were planning a third Tj's World ''film, titled ''Tj's World: Modem Mayhem, which centers around how Tjdrum and Ccmater2 get sucked into the internet, therefore meeting puffed-selves MJ and Kirby, but little do they know that they have started a war. The film was originally scheduled to be released on May 17, 2013 but was changed to June 5, 2013 to avoid competition with Star Trek Into Darkness, another Paramount film, then to July 19, 2013, and finally to June 26, 2013. Video games A selection of video games based on the show have been released. The latest release has been Tj's World Rush, released in October 2014. See also *Tj's World at the Tj's World Wiki Category:Tjdrum2000 Category:Television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Animated series